


Sink your teeth

by 21_Roses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire Sex, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_Roses/pseuds/21_Roses
Summary: Johnny teaches Mark to listen to him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	Sink your teeth

“Shoes first, then jumper.”

Mark toed off his shoes and placed them under the footstool before he pulled his jumper over his head, suddenly a bit self-conscious and overexposed, even with only his shirt off. His limbs felt stiff as he folded up his jumper and started in on his belt.

“Mark,” Johnny’s voice cut through Mark’s internal tirade. “Get out of your head. All you have to do is listen.”

“Right.” Mark could listen. All he had to do was listen and take his clothes off. It wasn’t a big deal. He continued through the motions, and by the time he was completely naked, he was feeling a bit more relaxed.

“Good,” Johnny told him. “Now get on the bed, lay back up against the pillows.”

Mark crawled up on the bed and laid down. When he looked up, Johnny was standing, watching him. “Spread your legs a bit.” Mark did as he was told, suppressing a shiver as his hole was bared to the open air.

“Gorgeous,” Johnny whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Mark replied.

“Mark, I need you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you, or make you do something that you didn’t want to.”

“Uh, okay hyung?” Of course, Mark knew that. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be doing this in the first place.

“Like I said, I can nudge you along, if you need it, but I’m not in your head otherwise. I won’t know when something is genuinely too much.”

“Yeah.”

“If you are uncomfortable, if you honestly don’t like something, then I need you to tell me. If you really need me to stop, I’ll know. So if you say no, if you say stop, and you don’t mean it, I’ll know, too. So don’t be afraid to say it.”

“Really wish we could have had this conversation when my dick wasn’t out.” It wasn’t that Mark didn’t appreciate the sentiment, but Johnny seemed to have the worst timing.

“Mark,” Johnny warned.

Mark huffed but resisted rolling his eyes. “Yes hyung, I understand.”

“Good boy.”  


Mark felt a tremor go down his spine at that and tried not to let it show, but Johnny saw it anyway.

“Ah, none of that, Mark. Don’t hold back. I want to see everything.” Mark nodded and Johnny continued. “Touch yourself.”

Mark reached for his dick, but Johnny stopped him. “Not there. Your nipples.”

He felt a burst of shyness as he moved to play with his nipples. Mark enjoyed a bit of nipple play now and then, and while they weren’t overly sensitive, it still felt good to have them between his fingers or in someone’s mouth. But somehow doing that in front of Johnny felt almost too intimate. He’d rather jerk his cock.

“Do you need help?” Johnny asked.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, embarrassed at being unable to even do something so simple.

“Don’t.” Mark felt a hand on his ankle and opened his eyes. “Don’t hide from me, Mark.”  
Mark swallowed and forced himself to look Johnny in the face. He felt a warmth wash over him, relaxing him, urging him to let go, to let Johnny take control. Slowly, his hands moved to touch himself like Johnny had asked. He circled them first, watching Johnny watch him, dragging out the movement, teasing until they were hard little peaks. He pinched his nipples, before rolling them between his fingers.

“That’s it, get them all nice and hard for me,” Johnny said. Mark was fully erect at this point and his nipples were starting to become overly sensitive in an agonisingly pleasurable way, and he needed more. Johnny must have noticed that Mark was getting a bit antsy because then he said. “I want to see you touch yourself. But don’t go too fast, we’ve got all night.” 

When Mark moved to take his dick in his hand he was surprised when he felt the cool touch of lube in his palm. Johnny only smirked at him when Mark looked at him in askance. He began to stroke himself slow and steady, just as Johnny had asked him, his cock hot and heavy on his palm. Johnny watched him without saying anything more than a few phrases of admiration.

Finally, when Mark was leaking all over himself and there was more pre-come than lube on his dick, Johnny told him, “Bring your knees up, feet flat on the bed.”

Mark moved into the position and felt his body go hot at the sight he must make, cock in hand, his hole fully on display for Johnny. He could see everything, every muscle twitch, every shudder and tremor, the quiver of his furled opening as it begged to be filled. Mark had to squeeze himself so he didn’t come from the thought alone.

He didn’t know if Johnny was in his head or if he was just that easy to read, but Johnny figured out what Mark was feeling. “You like being on display for me, don’t you?” Johnny asked and Mark nodded. “Use your words, Mark.”

“Yes hyung,” Mark groaned, stroking himself a bit faster.

“You want me to see you, to see how good you can be, is that right?”

“Yes.”

“Go on then, show me how sweet you can be for me, Mark. Open yourself up, but don’t you dare stop touching yourself.”

Mark felt lube gather between his cheeks and reached underneath his leg to find his entrance. He circled it with his finger, just as he had done with his nipples, before plunging in two fingers. He groaned at the burn, but he’d always liked that, and began to work his fingers in and out.

“Can I…?” Mark trailed off.

“Can you what?”

“Can I add another?”

“Of course, baby, go ahead.”

Mark fucked his fingers in and out of himself while Johnny spurred him on with little notes of praise. Mark was so close to coming he thought he might burst with it, but Johnny had told him to keep his strokes long and slow.

“Johnny,” Mark moaned. “Please, can I come?”

“No,” Johnny said. “I want to see you take another finger. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

“I—I don’t know,” Mark admitted.

“Of course you can. Go ahead and get up on your knees for me.”

Mark pulled his fingers from himself and moved into a kneeling position on the bed. “Keep touching yourself. Nice and slow.”

Mark kept jacking himself as he pushed his fingers back in. “Now another one, go on.”

“Johnny,” Mark whined as he pushed the fourth finger in.

“You can take it,” Johnny encouraged. “Fuck yourself on your fingers for me.” Mark began to bounce up and down on his hand, still stroking himself. “Are you close?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Please.”

“Alright, since you asked me so nicely. Go ahead.”

Mark sped up his movements and soon he was spilling over his hand. Johnny was by his side in an instant, kissing him and guiding him back to lay down. “So pretty for me when you come,” Johnny murmured. “I could keep you here like this forever.”

Mark keened when Johnny suckled over his pulse point.

“I’m going to fuck you, okay?”

“Yes, do it,” Mark said. Even though he had just come, he wanted nothing more than Johnny inside of him.  
Johnny shifted so he was lying on his back and pulled Mark directly on top of him, arse to groin.  
“Spread your legs for me a bit, baby.” Johnny nudged Mark’s legs with his own. Somewhere during Mark touching himself, Johnny had lubed himself up and was now easing himself into Mark. He was slow, but Mark was still reeling from his orgasm and every inch of Johnny felt like a livewire sinking into him. It was incredible.

Mark began rocking back and forth and Johnny’s hand came up to clutch around his throat, a gentle reminder of who was in charge. Mark let Johnny take over and they moved together, Johnny scraping his teeth along Mark’s neck, his hand playing with Mark’s balls. Mark felt himself getting hard again, despite having come less than a minute ago. Johnny was fucking into him with precise movements that nudged his spot just at the right angle.

“Are you going to come for me again, Mark?” Johnny took his earlobe between his teeth. “Are you going to show me that pretty face?”

Mark whimpered in response. Johnny’s hips moved faster and Mark struggled to keep time. He reached back and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck to keep his balance. The hand around his throat tightened and Mark almost came again. Johnny’s hand moved away from Mark’s balls and began to jerk him hard and fast.

“You close, baby?”

Mark nodded frantically, a whining “yes,” slipping from his mouth and then Johnny was sinking his teeth into him.

Mark thought he might have screamed. He might have died. He might have ascended to the next astral plane. His vision was littered with spots as he came and Johnny drank from him. He felt the blood moving in him now, felt it leaving him. It was altogether freeing and terrifying and Mark had never felt so light and good as he did now. It seemed that his orgasm would last as long as Johnny was feeding on him. Every time he thought it was over he’d shoot right back up.

All too soon, Johnny pulled away and Mark groaned, the weight finally returning to his body. He felt Johnny’s cock slide from him, and for a moment he was tempted to tell him to stay where he was, but the feeling of Johnny’s come trickling out of him was almost as good as having his cock in him.

“You were so sweet for me, Mark,” Johnny was whispering, and Mark felt the tingle of a cleaning charm over his skin. “Always so sweet for me. So beautiful like this.”  


Mark hummed in response, his tongue felt pleasantly heavy in his mouth, almost as if he were drunk.

“How’re you feeling, Mark?”

Mark cracked an eye open to see Johnny hovering over him. He didn’t think his mouth could form words, so he reached up and tugged Johnny down for a kiss. It was slow and a little messy, if Mark was being honest, but he didn’t care. Nothing had ever felt better than their kiss did in that moment.


End file.
